JESSIE on Shake It Up!
by Sparkle322
Summary: Luke lands a role on Shake It Up. Characters from both shows meet . Story is much better. Constructive criticism accepted. I do not own either show, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie couldn't believe how much had happened in one week. The whole "family"-the Ross kids, Bertram and herself- were on a special vacation to Illinois. Luke had landed a spotlight dance on Shake It Up! Chicago! Now they were on a jet plane to Chicago. Jessie just couldn't wait.**

**"Heyheyhey," Rocky called as she climbed through the window frame. "Cece, do you know what famous family-" "ROCKY! Do you know what famous family is coming to HERE!?" Rocky rolled her eyes. "Yes, Cece, I do. Now Ty wants us to go meet them at the airport so I was thinking we could ask your mom far a ride." The redhead quickly replied, "Yeah, yeah, she'll do it, ****_but_**** she wants to take Flynn with us."**

**"Hurry up, Jessie, these kids are draining my energy, and I want to get to the food court. I hear there's a really nice pizza place there." Jessie scrolled down the email, looking for the meeting place. "Okay, we need to be looking for a redhead named Cece, a tall girl named Rocky, and worst case scenario-a policewoman named Georgia? That's weird." Jessie turned to Luke. "You need to look for two girls." She described them quickly. "You mean like those babes over there?" Luke pointed to two girls matching the descriptions, accompanied by a policewoman and kid around Ravi's age. "Yeah, thanks." Jessie jogged over. "Hi! Are you the dancers from Shake It Up! Chicago?" "Yes we are, I'm Rocky this is Cece. And you are…?" "Oh, I'm Jessie, the Ross's nanny. This is Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, and Bertram." All four kids waved in turn. "Bertram, say Hi." "Hi"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, new Chapter!**

**first off, I'd like to congratulate and thank K-cat for being my first reviewer. Thanks!**

**And thanks to Guest-I didn't know how to put those in, but they're in this chapter.**

**sorry if the segments are small, i don't own any of the following shows.**

**And now, Chapter 2**

* * *

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" was Jessie's first thought. The tall one, Rocky, smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty cool. The first one burned down and we all had to re-audition." We stopped in front of a door. "Here's your dressing room, Luke." Cece announced. The plaque read "SPECIAL GUEST" Cece warned, "If you even dare peek into any of the other rooms, I swear I'll-" "_What she means is_, just don't peek and enjoy your room!" Rocky said, pushing her friend aside. "Alright, let's get you situated, and then check in at-Oh, no. Bertram, where's Ravi?!" The butler shrugged. "I thought he was with you." Jessie sucked in a breath, right before Cece screamed. "AAAAAAHHH! It's a baby dinosaur! Get it away from mee-eee-eee!" "Relax, Cece, it's just an Asian water monitor lizard. Did you know_" "Ugh, ok thanks. Eeee! It's crawling towards me!" Ravi smiled. "Do not be afraid of Mrs. Kipling. She just wants to get to know you." Rocky put out a hand, "Hold on. _Mrs._ Kipling?" "Yes. She _is_ a bit large, but she has had twelve baby lizards."

* * *

"And, when Mrs. Chesterfield bought them, she _almost_ turned them into barrettes!" "Ohh-kay, that's enough Ravi!" Jessie ordered. "Jessie!" shouted little Zuri. "Chubs the bear thinks his bed smells like pee. _I_ think Mrs. Kipling did it!" Jessie sighed. "I hope you like this suite, now if I may suggest, if you're hungry, Crusty's Pizza would be a good place to start." suggested Rocky. "Ooh, piiiizaaa!" Bertram sighed, lying across the couch. Jessie said, "Forget it, we're walking there."

"Aww, but it's-"

"TOO FAR, WE KNOW!"

First day in Chicago was actually nice. Luke did good in his performance, and there were high ratings and lots of cheering. so Phil decided to let him as a seasonal dancer. Awesome, more time in Chicago! was Jessie's only thought. But then Georgia asked her to watch Flynn. Oh, boy.

* * *

"Ow!"  
Luke gritted his teeth and looked under his foot. A screwdriver? Hmm...

"Luke! Luke Ross!" Jessie yelled, banging on the door. Jeez, what was he doing in there? "Oh hey, Ty. Can i Ask you something? Do you have like a master key?"  
"Sure, Jessie, here you go." "Thanks!"

* * *

"One more twist...This oughta do it!" Luke looked at the plaster and sawdust on the ground, then at the peephole he'd just made. He grinned. Perfect. He put his eye to the hole and looked at the girls in the other room. Suddenly a sharp yank at his collar pulled him away. Jessie took one look and gasped. "Luke Ross, you wouldn't! Actually, you would, wouldn't you?"  
"But, Jessie-"

"You are GROUNDED!"


End file.
